


Show me one man that's never made mistakes (Broken Arrows)

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk what happened, emotinal!bellamy, emotional!clarke, this is a songfic, was just listening to Daughtry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaha and the rest of the inhabitants of The Ark finally come down to Earth, a scared Bellamy runs away from camp, abandoning the people (that strongly including Clarke Griffin), he cares the most about.<br/>But as he a week later returns, he realizes just how badly, he hurt her... </p><p>Will she be able to forgive him after everything he's done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me one man that's never made mistakes (Broken Arrows)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this song while listening to the song 'Broken Arrows' by Daughtry.  
> So I would recommend that you listen to it as you're reading this story :-) If you want to, that is... :-D

**_"The best of intensions, I lay at your feet, and I need you to see past the worst part of me..."_ **

She was there before his eyes; her once enchanting smile so broken by that stupid decision, he deeply hated himself for making; the guilt was already pressing like an ache in his chest, tightening his throat with a lump as he was forced to face the worst consequence of them all, when tears slowly began filling her eyes only to roll down her cheeks seconds later.

 _"Clarke."_ He said, the name sounding so familiar on his lips, even after weeks, but seeing how she painfully shook her head in response, refusing to let him have the words, he didn’t deserve to hear.

Instead, Clarke decided to punish him, calling him out for exactly what he did: _"You ran from your people! You ran from me!"_ Even though she was close enough to touch, she still felt incredibly distant, and it hurt to realize that, also how much, the statement was true.

When Jaha and the rest of the inhabitants on The Ark finally had succeeded in coming down to Earth, Bellamy had made a run for it; simply because he was too god damn scared despite being a pardoned man. Sometimes, when looking back at things, even The Rebel didn’t understand his own actions, which would end up really hurting the people, he cared for the most. Guilt was eating him up from the inside; tearing at his veins and trying to rip out his heart, not showing mercy, because everyone, including himself, knew how much he didn’t deserve it.

**_"I'm coming out wrong, so baby hold on."_**

_His chances were low._

"I’m sorr-" Bellamy was aware that it was not only a lame but an extremely unappreciated sentence too, however the millions of other things, he wished to say while he had the chance, seemed unwilling to escape his mouth, and they tangled together in his mind.

Nobody could possibly blame Clarke either, for cutting him off with a tear-filled voice: “You are an idiot! That’s what you are! I needed you, you left - Nothing you can say or do will change that!” The waterfall of her emotions shined through every single syllable as if he didn’t know them already. She was hurt, angry, tired, frustrated and confused. A combination he had only seen a couple of times before; it never ceased to scare him, and everyone else for that matter.

_**"I'm driving it back now, and the target is you, and I don't know what else I can do."** _

As Bellamy placed his hands on her cheeks, it was clear that he only had one single shot to make this right, and hell he didn’t want to let it slip. Not this time. So in the matter of the two seconds it took him to swallow his f*cking big pride, their gazes met with such intensity, causing every word to pour out of him: "I was a coward, who didn’t think of anyone but himself, and even though you have every reason to hate me, I want to at least make sure that you know, I never meant to hurt you, Clarke. Don’t-" It was hard to speak, when the look in her stormy blue eyes limited his ability to think straight.

"Bellamy, just stop!" She begged him, choking on a sob coming from deep within her feelings - a place, she didn’t want to go.

 _"Please, Clarke."_ He suppressed a strong, unexpected need to get down on his knees, but while he maybe succeeded in that, he could no longer fight the tears, which had been threatening to break through his unsteady voice for so very long.

To mask both that and the new, stinging fear in his chest, he ignored the many people around them (including Mrs. Griffin and Jaha), and pressed his lips to hers, heart beating as she first stubbornly refused to respond. But then out of nowhere, her arms were wrapped around his back. Just shortly after he pulled her closer, she broke away, too surprised to find the angry look in her eyes again. “Forgive me.” He whispered, the words brushing her lips as he let them out.

"What made you come back?" Clarke asked, briefly ignoring his request in an attempt to process the thing that had just happened.

"I didn’t want to lose you." Bellamy replied, still softly, and fluttered his eyes open to stare right into her breathtaking gaze, their foreheads slightly touching. The ache in his chest had now faded to a small prickling, caused by the remaining fear of rejection; What would he do without her? How was he going to live with the thought of the princess hating him every day? As much as he refused to admit it before, he loved to say it now.

"I need you. I love you. I was wrong." She leaned in to brush a dark curl from his forehead, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, when her fingertips softly brushed his skin. **_'Apology accepted'_** was the two words written in the expression on her face, the look in her eyes and they were confirmed only because she said them.


End file.
